Dom i Kilka Pomyłek
by Braila125
Summary: Harry po wojnie wraca na Grimmuald Place i postanawia odbudować stary dom. Z czasem okazuje się, że to mogła być jego najlepsza decyzja. W tym domu przyznają się do popełnionych błędów i próbują je naprawić. Ten dom połączył dwoje od początku przeznaczonych sobie ludzi... [niektóre elementy poza kanonem]


W ręku trzymał swój kufer, powiększony zaklęciem. Był strasznie ciężki, ale na pewno nie cięższy niż to, co nosił w sobie jego właściciel. Ciemnowłosy chłopak o posturze w sam raz na stanowisko szukającego w drużynie Quiddicha. Zielone oczy spoglądały zza okrągłych okularów na ten tom. Dom, z którym wiązało się tyle wspomnień. Dom, który opuścił w pośpiechu, nawet nie wiedząc dokładnie kiedy. Teraz do niego wracał. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach wracał do niego jako dorosły, dojrzały mężczyzna, ogłoszony zwycięzcą. Chociaż wcale nie czuł się wygrany. Nie czuł się nawet dorosły. Niemal całe dzieciństwo minęło mu na toczeniu tej bezsensownej wojny. Zbyt dużo żyć uleciało, zbyt wiele istnień ucierpiało, by móc nazwać to, co się stało tryumfem.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak stał, wpatrując się w stare cegły i powybijane okna. Wspominał. Nadal wspominał przeszłość. Człowieka, który zostawił mu ten dom jako znak, że pomimo braku pokrewieństwa krwi byli rodziną. Powoli otworzył niemiłosiernie skrzypiącą, starą furtkę, z uwielbieniem wsłuchując się w ten irytujący dźwięk. Wydawało mu się, że przedmiot po prostu próbował podzielić z nim rozpacz. Uśmiechnął się blado do własnych myśli i przekroczył ją niepewnym krokiem. Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy robił to po raz pierwszy. Tylko że wtedy był z nim Moody, była Tonks, a gdzieś za drzwiami budynku czekał na niego jego ojciec chrzestny. No i oczywiście Weashley'owie. Teraz nie było już ani dwóch dzielnych Aurorów, ani niewinnego uciekiniera Azkabanu. Zginęli przez niego. Wojna pochłonęła wiele niepotrzebnych ofiar. A on czuł się boleśnie związany z każdą ze śmierci. Nie potrafił wyrazić swojego żalu. Każde słowo wydawało mu się zbyt małe, niewystarczające.

W końcu z wahaniem wcisnął klamkę frontowych drzwi. Ustąpiły niemal natychmiast. Wchodząc do środka czarodziej poczuł jakiś dziwny zapach, którego nie potrafił dokładnie zidentyfikować. Na podłodze pełno było brudu, strzępków papierów, a nawet tapet ze ścian. Obrazy wiszące na ścianach miały przecięte płótna i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby ich dotychczasowi mieszkańcy mieli zamiar kiedykolwiek do nich wrócić. Czekało go dużo pracy, ale nie bał się tego. Chciał na nowo włożyć w to miejsce serce. Chciał, żeby było tak jak wtedy na piątym roku. Wszyscy Weashley'owie zgromadzeni przy stole, których śmiech roznosił się echem po całym domu. Hermiona pomagająca pani Weashley w kuchni, pomimo braku umiejętności gotowania. Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Lupin i inni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa odwiedzający ich nawet poza terminami zebrań. Wiecznie narzekający Stworek, usiłujący ratować stare pamiątki rodzinne Blacków. No i on. Syriusz. Uwięziony w tym miejscu dla własnego dobra. Osoba, której mógł się zwierzyć, która doskonale go rozumiała. Chciał, żeby zamieszkali razem jak tylko wszystko się wyjaśni. Kiedy tylko się skończy. Często o tym rozmawiali. A potem zdarzyło się _to._ I stracił go na zawsze Stał się powodem śmierci kolejnego członka swojej rodziny. Chciał to teraz odbudować, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Wśród rudych czupryn zabraknie tej jednej, najweselszej. Nigdy już nie zbierze się Zakon Feniksa. Nie w pełnym składzie. W progu natomiast nie stanie Syriusz z lampką wina w ręce. Stworek zamieszka w Hogwarcie. Już teraz pomaga w przygotowaniach do następnego roku. To w sumie dobry skrzat, tylko przyzwyczajony do jednej rodziny, której linia została już dawno przerwana.

Rozmyślając o tym wszystkim, kroczył powoli zdemolowanym korytarzem. Śmierciożercy nie zwracali uwagi na to, jakiego bałaganu narobili, ile cennych rzeczy zniszczyli, przeszukując dom. Teraz to była prawie ruina. Wiedział jednak, że potrzeba tylko czasu. Czasu i pracy. I był gotów poświęcić go tak dużo, jak tylko będzie trzeba. Postawił kufer w dość sporym salonie. Trzeba będzie przeprowadzić gruntowny remont. Zamierzał się za to zabrać najszybciej, jak tylko się da. Najlepiej od razu.

* * *

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące... Przez czas pracy opuszczał dom przy Grimmuald Place tylko po jakieś zakupy i inne sprawunki. Pisał również listy do Rona i Hermiony. Każde z nich było zajęte czymś innym. Ron pomagał rodzicom w pracach nad Norą, Hermiona szukała swoich rodziców, żeby przywrócić im pamięć.

Pewnego z ostatnich ciepłych wieczorów ciemnowłosa dziewczyna postanowiła odwiedzić przyjaciela. Zajrzała wcześniej do Rona, pytając, czy nie chciałby wybrać się do Harry'ego razem z nią. Ten jednak stanowczo odmówił.

\- Mamy tutaj jeszcze masę pracy, dziewczyno. Sam do niego pójdę, jak znajdę czas - powiedział. Stojąca za nim Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Sama widziała chłopaka tylko kilka razy na Pokątnej lub na ulicy Londynu i za każdym razem nie kończyło się to zbyt dobrze, z czego oczywiście nie omieszkała się zwierzyć pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko. Tą nieco męczyła cała ta sytuacja. Wojna zbliżyła do siebie wiele osób. A jeszcze więcej rozdzieliła. Możliwe, że podczas całego tego zamieszania popełnili kilka błędów. Pospieszyli się. Po prostu chcieli mieć obok siebie kogoś bliskiego, a Ron zdawał się być dla niej naprawdę kimś wspaniałym. Tak samo jak Ginny dla Harry'ego. Może i było to przejściowe, nie mniej szkoda, że nie mogą się dogadać.

Pojawiła się przed drzwiami domu przy Grimmuald Place dokładnie o godzinie 16:00. Musiała po raz drugi sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie pomyliła adresu. Wszystko było wyremontowane. Nowa furtka, odmalowany płot, idealnie skoszony trawnik z drzewem, rzucającym cień na wysypaną żwirem dróżkę, prowadzącą do nowych, dębowych drzwi. Można było zauważyć, że wstawiono nowe okna, w których od środka wisiały firany w barwach Gryffindoru. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem. No tak, a czego innego mogła się spodziewać. Chwyciła mocniej butelkę i pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od budynku. Po chwili wahania wcisnęła dzwonek, który do złudzenia przypominał jej hogwardzki dzwon rozpoczynający i kończący lekcje. Tak, ten dźwięk budził w niej tyle wspomnień...

Zanim jednak zdążyła na powrót się zamyślić drzwi otworzył jej chłopak o rozczochranych, ciemnych włosach, ubrany w luźną, odrobinę pogniecioną koszulę, jeansy i widocznie stare trampki. W pierwszym momencie stanął jak wryty, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Hermiono! Co za niespodzianka! - powiedział i uściskał ją mocno, a ona ucałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

\- Cześć. No wiem. Pisałeś ostatnio, że skończyłeś remont i uznałam, że trzeba to jakoś uczcić - odparła i wyciągnęła w jego stronę trzymane w ręce wino. Harry przyjął prezent i wpuścił ją do środka, zamykając za nią drzwi. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg stanęła jak wryta. Korytarz miał szare ściany, z wymalowanym na nich złotym wzorem gałązek drzewa wiśniowego z drobnymi kwiatuszkami. Po obu stronach wisiały zdjęcia znanych im poległych w II Bitwie o Hogwart. Cedric, Colin, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Syriusz, Dumbledore, Zgredek, jego rodzice, a nawet Snape. Pod każdym z nich widniał herb domu, do którego dana osoba przynależała w Hogwarcie i krótka notka o śmierci i tym, co Harry'ego z nią łączyło. Dziewczyna dotknęła delikatnie wzorku, patrząc z podziwem na otoczenie.

\- Rany... Sam to zrobiłeś? - spytała. Jej przyjaciel skinął głową, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Nie potrafiłem inaczej. To takie miejsce ku czci ich pamięci. Żebym nie zapomniał - powiedział. Spojrzała na niego z uznaniem. Zawsze wiedziała, że jest niezwykłym czarodziejem. Odważnym i uczciwym, a także wyjątkowo silnym psychicznie człowiekiem. Nie spodziewałaby się jednak takiego kroku.

\- Jest wspaniałe - przyznała, na co Harry uśmiechnął się tylko przelotnie.

\- Nie miałem miejsca na zdjęcia wszystkich poległych. Na końcu korytarza wisi lista z nazwiskami, którą sam przepisałem. Dla pamięci.

Odruchowo położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Żeby wiedział, że nie jest sam. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ruszyli dalej.

\- Może zaparzę ci herbaty? - spytał, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobra, ale zaraz potem wszystko mi pokażesz - powiedziała. Harry zaśmiał się wesoło.

\- Zgoda.

Weszli do kuchni. Tutaj również wiele się zmieniło. Urządzona była w elegancki, na pierwszy rzut oka nieco staroświecki sposób. Ściany miały kolor skórki ciemnej pomarańczy. Pośrodku stał dość spory, jasny stół z sześcioma krzesłami do kompletu. Pozostałe meble również wykonane były z jasnego drewna. Niektóre miały oszklone drzwiczki, przez które widać było nową, elegancką zastawę. Do tego oczywiście zlewozmywak, nowiutka lodówka, kuchenka i piekarnik. Wszystko lśniło czystością, aż dziw brał, że mieszka tu samotny facet. I to w dodatku czarodziej!

\- O rany... - wydusiła tylko. Harry zaśmiał się cicho i postawił na stole talerzyk z ciasteczkami. No tak, zawsze gotów na każdą okoliczność.

\- Daj spokój. W spokoju zostawiłem tylko dwa pomieszczenia. Jedno z drzewem genealogicznym Blacków. Stawiam tam tylko co jakiś czas bukiet kwiatów. Tak dla czystej zasady. Może i wyparli się Syriusza, ale byli jego rodziną. W pewnym sensie.

\- A drugie pomieszczenie? - spytała. Jej przyjaciel nieco spochmurniał.

\- Pokój Syriusza. Nie potrafiłbym w nim nic zmienić. Tylko trochę posprzątałem - wyjaśnił. Hermiona obeszła dzielący ich stół i położyła mu obie dłonie na ramionach.

\- Rozumiem, Harry. Chcesz zatrzymać chociaż jakąś jego cząstkę - odgadła. Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz - powiedział. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, unosząc minimalnie kąciki ust.

\- Wiem. Oboje dobrze się znamy - odparła. Chłopak objął ją delikatnie w pasie i przycisnął do siebie. Po prostu żeby poczuć, że jest blisko.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Hermiono. Że poznaliśmy się wtedy w pierwszej klasie.

\- Ja też, Harry.

Stali tak przez kilka minut, dopóki woda w czajniku nie zaczęła się gotować, oznajmiając go głośnym, przeciągłym gwizdem. Na ten dźwięk odsunęli się od siebie niemal natychmiast. Potter zalał kubki wrzątkiem i zamieszał.

\- A co tam u ciebie i Rona? - spytał, żeby przerwać ciszę, która normalnie nigdy by im nie przeszkadzała, ale tym razem wydała się im dziwnie inna. Jakby ktoś przyłapał ich na czymś niegrzecznym.

\- Wiesz... trochę... inaczej - odparła. Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Po raz pierwszy jego przyjaciółka nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. No proszę.

\- To znaczy? - postawił kubki na stole i zajął jedno z krzeseł. Hermiona usiadła obok niego, wzdychając.

\- Nie wiem. Nie dogadujemy się. Boję się, że przez tą całą wojnę podjęliśmy jedną z najgorszych decyzji w naszym życiu - wyznała. Harry parsknął wymuszonym, ponurym śmiechem.

\- Wiem, co czujesz. Ze mną i Ginny jest tak samo. A w każdym razie podobnie.

Opowiedział jej o ich ostatnim spotkaniu na Pokątnej, podczas którego porządnie pokłócili się o... o ich związek. O to, czy on w ogóle ma jakikolwiek sens. W sumie to nawet nie był pewien, czy nadal są razem, czy już raczej nie. Hermiona przyznała, że Ginny już mówiła jej o całej sytuacji i okazało się, że dziwnym trafem wszystko, co do niego czuła od lat dziwnym trafem jakby zaczęło znikać. Polubiła go, bo był bohaterem, wybrańcem. Kimś, o kim mówiły legendy. Podziwiała go. A kiedy zobaczyła, że wszystko się kończy, a on, pomimo, że wreszcie odwzajemnił jej uczucia, nie potrafiła zaakceptować tego, że on nie potrafił zachowywać się jak inni faceci w jego wieku. Potrafił być podejrzliwy, nawet w stosunku do poznanych wcześniej osób. Wszystko dokładnie badał i nadal uwielbiał ćwiczyć, trenować, byleby tylko nie wyjść z wprawy. Chciał nadal trenować młodych, żeby zawsze byli w pogotowiu, ale ona uważała, że to już niepotrzebne.

Hermiona opowiedziała mu też o tym, że jej stosunki z Ronem nagle znów wróciły do punktu wyjścia, czyli ciągłych kłótni, sprzeczek. Nie mogli się po prostu dogadać. Pewnie rzeczywiście popełnili poważny błąd, próbując wmówić sobie, że chęć bliskości, którą odczuwali, to prawdziwa miłość.

W końcu skończyli pić herbatę i Harry oprowadził ją po domu. Zaczęli od salonu, który urządzony był niemal identycznie, jak Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru. Dodał tylko jedno mugolskie udogodnienie - telewizor. Jakoś wyjątkowo go do niego ciągnęło. Odremontowane schody już nie skrzypiały, a poręcze były mocne i solidne. Ściany klatki schodowej i półpięter miały kolor ciemnozłoty, przypominający nieco jasny brąz. Wprowadził ją do wszystkich pokoi (a było ich dość sporo) i każdy był urządzony niemal identycznie. Jasne ściany, kilka trochę ciemniejszych mebli, łóżko z pościelą w kolorach wszystkich domów w Hogwarcie. Na firanach królowały barwy Gryfonów w jaśniejszym lub ciemniejszym odcieniu. Pokazał jej nawet swój pokój, umiejscowiony na pierwszym piętrze. Patrząc na niego nie było wątpliwości, do jakiego domu należał. Tylko gdzieniegdzie można było natknąć się na barwy Ravenclawu, Slytherinu bądź Hufflepuffu. Na meblach stały zdjęcia i inne pamiątki. Na magicznych fotografiach widziała wszystkich Weashley'ów, rodziców Harry'ego, a nawet samą siebie. Niedaleko ustawionego w pobliżu okna łóżka stało biurko zawalone różnymi wydaniami Proroka Codziennego, listami i kilkoma drobiazgami. W nogach łóżka stał jego kufer z Hogwartu, a na podłodze leżał miękki dywan w ciemnożółtym kolorze.

Na koniec zaprowadził ją przez tylne drzwi do ogrodu (o którym istnieniu nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dopóki Harry nie odkrył tego wyjścia). Tutaj przydało się na coś życie w domu Dursley'ów i pielęgnowanie ogrodu ciotki Petunii. Ziemię przy ogrodzeniu ozdabiały różnokolorowe kwiaty różnych gatunków. Różowe, czerwone, niebieskie, białe, a nawet pomarańczowe róże, fioletowe i żółte bratki, kilka słoneczników, goździków, lilii oraz kilka krzaczków z porzeczkami, czarnymi i czerwonymi. Równo skoszona trawa prezentowała się zdrowo i elegancko, a dość blisko domu stał stół z dwiema ławkami po obu jego stronach i dwoma krzesłami na końcach. Trochę dalej stała ławka ogrodowa typu huśtawki. Dalej, nieco schowany w razie deszczu, stał dość spory, zamykany grill. Najbardziej jednak zdziwiło dziewczynę to, że pomimo wszystkich wprowadzonych zmian dom nadal miał ten swój charakter, który oboje pamiętali z momentu, w którym przybyli do niego po raz pierwszy. Przysiedli na bujanej ławce, rozkoszując się najprawdopodobniej ostatnim ciepłym wieczorem.

\- A tak w ogóle to co u twoich rodziców? - spytał ni stąd ni zowąd. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Już niedługo zwrócę im pamięć - powiedziała. Harry uniósł minimalnie kąciki ust.

\- Cieszę się - przyznał. - No i... nie miałem okazji ci podziękować. Naprawdę wiele poświęciłaś, żeby ze mną pójść na poszukiwanie horkruksów, mimo, że wcale nie musiałaś. Dziękuję.

Czarownica chwyciła delikatnie jego rękę, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, po czym spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie masz za co, Harry. Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. Poza tym... nawet gdybym nie poszła z tobą nie mogłabym prowadzić normalnego życia. Sam chyba wiesz, dlaczego - przypomniała mu. Chłopak skinął głową.

\- Wiem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie musiałaś.

\- No dobra, nie musiałam. Ale zrobiłam to i nie żałuję.

Po tych słowach tak po prostu się w niego wtuliła. I siedzieli tak, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i żartując jak za dawnych czasów. Szczerze i od serca. Nawet nie zauważyli, że zrobiło się późno, nie zwrócili uwagi na zmęczenie. Zasnęli na ławce, przytuleni do siebie, z uśmiechami na twarzach. Jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Nie mieli przed sobą żadnych tajemnic ani ograniczeń, których trzymali się przy swoich partnerach.

Obudzili się dość późnym rankiem, nieco zesztywniali i obolali. Pośmiali się chwilę, zaskoczeni miejscem, w którym zmorzył ich sen, po czym poszli do kuchni. Oczywiście to Harry zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania, chociaż Hermiona pomagała, jak tylko potrafiła. Ustawiła sztućce, talerzyki, półmiski i kubki z kawą na stole, a czarodziej usmażył im jajecznicę na boczku. Coś, co wyjątkowo często robił w domu wujostwa. O dziwo nawet przy śniadaniu nie zabrakło im tematów do rozmów. Kiedy skończyli razem posprzątali i usiedli na kanapie w salonie z kubkami kawy w rękach.

\- Wiesz, że chyba powinnam już pójść? - spytała. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Masz jakieś ważne sprawy do załatwienia?

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się.

\- Nie, w sumie nie. Ale nie chcę ci się narzucać...

\- Daj spokój - przerwał jej przyjaciel, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Jak możesz mi się narzucać? Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, możesz tu siedzieć jak długo tylko chcesz. A poza tym wiesz, jak mi się tu czasami nudzi?

Czarownica zaśmiała się.

\- Oj, domyślam się. Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co.

W tym samym momencie w domu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, który ponownie przypomniał jej hogwardzki dzwon lekcyjny. Harry zerknął na zegarek. Prawie południe. Uniósł minimalnie brwi.

\- Ciekawe kto to - powiedział i ruszył do drzwi. Hermiona z czystej ciekawości poszła za nim.

\- Niespodzianka! - rozległ się okrzyk, gdy tylko młody Potter otworzył drzwi. Oboje uśmiechnęli się szeroko na widok licznej rodziny z rudymi czuprynami, stojącymi za progiem.

\- O rany, jak miło was zobaczyć! - powiedział Harry ze śmiechem, pozwalając się wyściskać pani Weashley, która znów powiedziała coś o tym, że Harry jest stanowczo za chudy.

\- Ciebie również, kochaneczku, ciebie również! - krzyknęła przy tym wesoło. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi, całując Ginny w policzek.

\- O, Hermiono! Co ty tu robisz? Nie miałaś przyjść do Harry'ego wczoraj? - spytał Ron, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Byłam wczoraj, ale zagadaliśmy się do późna i spałam tutaj, w jednym z pokoi - odparła Hermiona. Ron jednak nadal mierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie było w tym ani krzty tego uczucia, co wcześniej. W sumie pomiędzy nim i Ginny również nieco przygasło.

Czekała go kolejna oprowadzka po domu. I tym razem posypało się wiele pochwał pod jego adresem. Wszystkim podobał się głównie korytarz wejściowy. Pani Weashley aż się popłakała, widząc na ścianie zdjęcie swojego syna. Na koniec wynieśli na zewnątrz jeszcze kilka krzeseł i urządzili sobie obiadowego grilla. Było dużo śmiechu, żartów i rozmów na różnorakie tematy. W pewnym momencie Harry wszedł do domu po kolejny zapas kiełbasek i usłyszał krzyk Hermiony. Nie, żeby był wścibski, ale odruchowo się napiął i nadstawił uszu.

\- Dobra! Skoro tak to widzisz, to rzeczywiście nie ma sensu ci tłumaczyć, że między mną a Harrym nic nie było! Nic się nie wydarzyło! - krzyczała.

\- Daj spokój, widzę, jak na siebie patrzycie! - tym razem to był Ron. Harry uniósł brwi. Czyżby on sądził, że on i Hermiona... co?!

\- Wiesz co? Idź ty sobie zbadać wzrok! Mam dosyć tej twojej ciągłej zazdrości! To koniec!

Po tych słowach usłyszał głośny tupot i trzask zamykanych drzwi frontowych. Przez chwilę stał tak bez ruchu, po czym powoli ruszył w kierunku kuchni, gdzie zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, stojącego przy stole. Jego uszy przypominały dwa plasterki dojrzałych pomidorów.

\- Ron? Co jest? - spytał, jakby nie słyszał całego zajścia. Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Co jest? Co jest? Przyznaj się, że ty i Hermiona...

\- Ron! - przerwał mu, zanim ten zdążyłby powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Sądzisz, że zrobiłbym ci coś takiego?

Te słowa nieco go uspokoiły, ale nadal wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Może nie. Nie teraz. Ale przyznaj, że was do siebie ciągnie. Chcecie tego, ale Ginny i ja was powstrzymujemy. Jak długo zamierzasz jeszcze okłamywać moją siostrę, Harry? Udawać, że coś was łączy, skoro wasz związek jest taką samą pomyłką, jak mój i Hermiony?

Harry przez chwilę nic nie mówił, nie mogąc dobrać odpowiednich słów.

\- Nie ciągnie nas do siebie, Ron. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Rudzielec prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Ta, jasne. Tak wam się wydaje. Ale to widać. Widać, że jesteście zakochani po uszy. Wiesz, że kiedy jeszcze chodziliśmy do Hogwartu robiono zakłady o to, kiedy oficjalnie zostaniecie parą?

Harry'ego wmurowało. Naprawdę? Naprawdę to tak wyglądało? No nieźle. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nigdy nie myślał o Hermionie w ten sposób, chociaż musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu na niej zależało. Lubił z nią rozmawiać, spędzać z nią czas. Ale to chyba jeszcze nie znaczy, że muszą być parą? Ron patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając w niej Harry'ego sam na sam ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Czy to możliwe, że on i Hermiona mogliby?... Nie. To znaczy, do tej pory naturalne było dla nich to, że się przytulili, że czasami trzymali się za ręce i tym podobne.

\- Harry.

Aż podskoczył, kiedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Ginny.

\- O, hej. No tak, kiełbaski - powiedział, nagle przypominając sobie, po co tak właściwie przyszedł do kuchni. Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

\- Słyszałam twoją rozmowę z Ronem. Znaczy, urywek, ale zawsze - przyznała. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ważne. Nie myśl o tym. Przejdzie mu - zbagatelizował sprawę, jednak ona powtórzyła jego gest, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Nie, Harry. On ma rację. Może rzeczywiście popełniliśmy błąd.

Potter odwrócił się zaskoczony.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał. Panna Weashley uniosła brew.

\- Och, daj spokój. Oboje wiemy, że to, co między nami było, już wygasło. Może lepiej, żebyśmy skończyli to teraz, niż niepotrzebnie się ranili i później rozstali się w gniewie. Wolę, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę w zdumieniu. Czy ona właśnie z nim zerwała?

\- Jesteś tego pewna, Ginny? Wszystko może się jeszcze naprawić...

\- Nie. Tak będzie lepiej.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli, może nawet po trochu z ulgą. To wszystko naprawdę wcześniej ich męczyło. Czas odpocząć. Podeszli do siebie i uścisnęli się, jak przyjaciele, po czym Ginny ruszyła do wyjścia z kuchni.

\- Ach, no i jeszcze jedno. Ty i Hermiona naprawdę do siebie pasujecie - mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. - I nie zapomnij tych kiełbasek!

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wyjął z lodówki paczkę kiełbasek i ruszył w kierunku ogrodu.

* * *

Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Dokładnie sześć lat później wszyscy znów spotkali się w domu przy Grimmuald Place 12 z okazji trzecich urodzin małej Lily Potter - córki Harry'ego i Hermiony. Zjechali się wszyscy Weashley'owie - Molly i Artur, Ron ze swoją narzeczoną, Emmą, którą poznał dwa lata po zerwaniu z Hermioną w sklepie, który prowadził razem z Georgem, Ginny ze swoim mężem, Henrym, kapitanem drużyny Quiddicha, do której należała jako ścigająca i w dodatku spodziewali się razem dziecka. Przyjechał też wiecznie samotny Charlie, George ze swoją żoną i dwójką dzieci, Percy, jak zwykle zbyt zabiegany, żeby oświadczyć się swojej dziewczynie - Felicity, która pracowała w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Zjawili się również rodzice Hermiony, którzy pomimo iż przypomnieli sobie, kim są i że mają córkę, nadal uczyli się ją poznawać i pracowali nad wspólnymi wspomnieniami. Hermiona często zabierała ich w miejsca, w których razem byli i pomagał im odbudować tamtą relację. Wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Byli jedną wielką rodzinę. Harry i Hermiona wspólnie uznali, że Ron i Ginny powinni być rodzicami chrzestnymi Lily, z czego wszyscy byli wyjątkowo zadowoleni.

Historia może i nie zakończyła się tak, jak wszyscy sądzili, że się skończy. Wojna była błędem i błędy zasiała w ich sercach i poczynaniach. Niektóre udało im się naprawić, inne zostawiły ślady. Zdarza się, że czasami przypominają sobie we śnie tamte wydarzenia, a wtedy nie mogą zasnąć. Harry ma na to swój sposób. Zaszywa się w pokoju swojego Ojca chrzestnego i tam po prostu próbuje zapomnieć, przepraszając i dziękując tym, którzy oddali życie za to "zwycięstwo". On znalazł swój dom. Swoje miejsce. I szczerze życzył tego samego innym, którzy przeżyli. Żeby potrafili się po tym pozbierać.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
